


Moving forward

by DirtyGengar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyGengar/pseuds/DirtyGengar
Summary: Sheriff was tired of living in his deceased wife's house, so he decides to move himself and stiles to beacon hills.





	Moving forward

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I'm just warning y'all its going to be bad and it's unbeta'd

Sick to his stomach, Stiles couldn’t wait for this week to pass by.   
New school, new town, new beginnings.   
His brain was starting to hurt trying to think about how horrible it’s going to be moving into a dead beat town like Beacon Hills.  
Moving wasn’t the problem, well it was a part of the problem but this isn’t what he thought his dad meant when he said they were moving.  
Stiles mom just recently passed away and he and his dad couldn’t take it living in their family home that brought up so many memories of his mom.  
The memories were practically choking him.   
Everywhere he went memories would pop up and his vision would cloud with tears.  
Nowhere in the house was he safe from flashbacks of his mother and he couldn’t handle it anymore.  
He couldn’t eat and he couldn’t sleep because he kept having night terrors.   
It was always the same night terror.  
He would find himself aimlessly walking through the hospitals hallway searching for the correct room where his mother lay.  
Only to be stopped by a demonic being wearing his face. The being would blame him for his mother dying; blame him for his father’s drinking. At the end of the night terror the being would always drag him to the morgue of the hospital and there he would get tortured for what he did to his parents.  
The creatures’ words would get stuck in a loop running in his head until he woke up.  
After a week of Stiles night terrors, John decided it was time to move.  
Staying in this house was too painful for his son and he needed to find a place where they could both heal.  
And that’s how they found themselves in Beacon Hills at the edge of the preserve.  
Stiles thought that he would be moving into a modern day house but no, they were moving to a house in the middle of nowhere with only one neighbouring house.   
“This sure doesn’t look like the start of a corny horror movie Dad” Stiles said full of sarcasm.   
This move was probably the second worst thing to happen to Stiles.  
He would be in a new school and being the new kid sucked, but being the new kid that just lost his mom was going to be a living hell.

\---

Derek couldn’t believe his pack was allowing this, that his mom was allowing this.  
Strangers were moving into his preserve.   
The territory that’s meant for his pack to run free and do whatever they want.  
His wolf was going crazy on the inside.  
It was telling him to go and chase off these strangers and claim back the territory that belonged to his pack.   
He had every intention to do this but his Alpha also known as his Mom kept him from doing this.  
She said that her deceased friend owned the land and when she got married and moved in with her husband, she never sold it so Derek had no right to chase their new neighbours away.  
Derek couldn’t just sit there and do nothing. What if they were actually hunters coming to seek vengeance for what happened to Kate Argent.  
Kate was a complete psychopath. She was a hunter that didn’t follow the code. She was delirious and tried to get Derek to fall in love with her. But Derek could never truly fall for someone has corrupted as her. At first he thought that he was so cool because an older girl digged him but no matter how much she tried to play a good innocent person, Derek could small how tainted she was with evil. He left her immediately which lead to her trying to burn the Hale house to the ground with Derek’s’ family inside.   
She didn’t get very far, not with Peter slashing her throat and beheading the nutjob.   
Derek decided that he couldn’t risk another Kate Argent on his territory, so he shifted into his wolf form and ran to the stranger’s house to wait and observe these foreigners to his packs lands.  
It didn’t take to long for Derek to get to the house but as he got closer something caught his attention. He breathed in trying to take in the heavenly fragranced that tickled his nose. It was the best smell he had ever smelled before.   
With every breath he took he grew harder and harder.   
He just had to have a taste of whatever was producing such a smell.  
He tracked the smell to a boy carrying in some boxes.   
The boy was beautiful with skin as white as snow and moles splattered everywhere that his wolf eyes could see.   
He couldn’t wait to get the boy naked to see how far the trail leads.  
Mine Claim Mate Breed kept flashing in his head as he watched the boys perky ass climb the stairs. Derek sat and watched as the delivery van drove off and tuned in as the boy and his father spoke.

“Stiles I have to go into the station and I’m working the night shift so I will only be back in the morning so don’t stay up too late. “ The new Sherriff said sounding stern.

“You just got here, you can’t leave me alone here on the first night. Can’t you just call in sick or something, you’re the new sheriff. Can’t you just ask your deputies to cover for you?” Stiles said with sadness.

Derek’s heart ached to comfort his mate, to make sure his mate will never have to worry about being alone.  
“No Stiles I need to make a good impression and I need my colleagues to respect me so I have to go just don’t go out in the dark and you will be fine”.

“Okay but you have to promise me that you will be safe and you can’t cheat on your diet.”

“Remind me who the parent is here? I am supposed to be telling you that. I have to go now.   
I love you kiddo.”

“Love you too dad.”

Derek watched as the sheriff got in his car and left his mate standing on the porch stinking of loneliness. Well Derek just had to fix that wouldn’t he? This was the perfect moment for Derek to pounce and get to know his mate.


End file.
